


Sparks

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Captain Canary Self-Prompts❤️ [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Awkwardness, Chemistry, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Holding Hands, Hugs, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Intimacy, Making Love, Never Gonna Give You Up - song, Nude Photos, Photo Shoot, Single, The Author Regrets Nothing, WIP, Wedding, photographer, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wonders if she's always going to be a single woman when she meets handsome photographer, Leonard Snart, at her sister's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting The Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell. I don't even know what I was doing with this fic. I was vomiting out ideas and behold, here is the end result. I suppose this story would be classified as a very experimental WIP. There was not a lot of planning ahead for this one shot.

 

 

Sara sighed and took a sip of her wine. She knew that she should be happy for her older sister, now that Laurel and Oliver have finally tied the knot, and she was...but at the same time, she couldn't help feeling distraught about her own situation.

 

Sara was a single, twenty-nine year old English teacher with no prospects in sight. Life was pretty shitty right now. It's not like Sara wasn't attractive, but the guys she knew were all dating, engaged, married or gay. It was frustrating to say the least. And, to make matters worse, most of Sara's female friends were all in relationships too. Felicity moved to Spain with her fiancé, Paulo, Iris and Barry just got engaged and now, Laurel, Kendra and Caitlin have all gotten married in the same month!  

Sara was a bridesmaid in both Kendra and Caitlin's weddings and, of course, the maid of honor in Laurel's. She made sure she kept that happy smile plastered on her face for the wedding ceremony, but as soon as Laurel and Oliver kissed, Sara was the very first person in line for the buffet. She was starving.

 

Sara's depression had never failed to make her hungry, and she piled as much food on her plate as she could. Once she finished filling the flat piece of plastic with food, she set her plate down on the table that she shared with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. She needed something to drink and iced tea or fruit punch wasn't going to cut it.

 

Sara thanked her lucky stars that Laurel and Oliver hired their friend Roy Harper to tend the open bar in the building. When she reached the bar, she gave him a small wave of greeting.

 

"Hey, Roy," she greeted him with a friendly smile.

 

Roy looked up and returned the smile. He had just finished mixing another wedding guest's drink and poured a pink looking beverage into a martini glass in front of the woman. "Oh, Sara. Hey. Good to see you."

 

"Same here."

 

"What can I get you?"

 

"Mm...how about a margarita?"

 

Roy raised his eyebrows and began to prepare the drink. "A margarita, huh? I though you were more of a corona kind of girl."

 

"Oh, that was just a phase. Once you've have one beer, you've had them all. I decided to try something a little different this time around. Could you put a lemon wedge in the glass? Thanks."

 

It didn't take Roy long to fix Sara's drink and when he put the lemon wedge on the mouth of the glass, he slid it over to her. "Here you go. Enjoy."

 

"Thanks again, Roy." With that, Sara went back to her seat and began to eat her food. Time passed quickly. She spoke to the people at her table, mingled in groups, took a lot of selfies with friends, but after a few hours she was plumb tired of people.

 

There was only so much social interaction she could participate in at any event before she felt drained. However, since she was the bride's sister **and** the maid of honor, it was her duty to stay until Laurel and Oliver left to go on their honeymoon.

 

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her.

 

Sara turned and found herself looking at one of the most attractive men she had ever seen in her life. The man standing before her was wearing a classic black tux, but his tie was loose around his neck. He had close cropped hair, intense blue eyes, a strong jaw, and a magnetic smile that made even Sara's tired cheeks rise to a grin.

 

There was a large camera in his hands and Sara realized that he was the wedding photographer. Suddenly, she wished had a mirror with her to check her reflection.

 

"Would you mind if I take a few pictures of you? You're one of the few people I haven't gotten to yet." He gave her a half smile that made her stomach clench and her insides feel like jelly.

 

"Um, sure...but could you just hold on for a minute? I need to go to the restroom and freshen up. I'm sure I must look haggard right now." She laughed and picked up her clutch.

 

The photographer cocked his head and gave her a once over. Sara felt a tad bit shy under his watchful gaze. She had to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. She hardly knew this guy, so it would be really awkward if she let him see how much he affected her. Funny, how easily a stranger could make her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.

 

"If you say so, but I think you look fine as is. Maybe a little tired, like you didn't get a good sleep and would rather be anywhere but here. I can't say that I blame you because I'm pretty tired myself." His eyes raked over her dress and Sara self-consciously ran her hands down the length of it. Under his watchful gaze, she felt naked.

 

After a few more quiet moments, he whistled and said, "I don't look as good as you do, though. That dress compliments your figure. I think I like it better on you than any of the other bridesmaids."

 

This time, there was no fighting the obvious blush that screamed its way across Sara's features. This guy was very bold. In some places, his words would be considered very inappropriate and rude, but Sara Lance was not a stuffy person who got offended over a humorous-yet-honest flirtation. Hell, she was just glad he was showing interest in her.

 

Giving back as good as she got, Sara quipped, "Well, that wasn't too nice of you. I think the bridesmaids look pretty with this dress on too."

 

He merely shrugged, showing no remorse for what he said. "I'm not the kind of guy who likes sugarcoating things...or lying, unless it suits me. Life is far too short to be worried about how someone might react to something you say."

 

_A man with convictions. Sound like my kind of guy._

 

"I'll take that advice to heart, Mister...?"

 

"Call me Leonard. I hate being referred as a 'mister'."

 

"Okay, Leonard. I'm Sara. Nice to meet you."

 

They shook hands and Sara stifled the natural instinct to jump when static electricity surged between the two of them. Or maybe it might have been real electricity. There was just something about this guy that was appealing. Not that Sara intended to hook up with the photographer at her sister's wedding, but she could have a conversation with the man, couldn't she?

 

A silence followed and she drummed her fingers on the table awkwardly. It was hard to think of something to say after their playful banter. Sara wasn't the best at flirting, which was a shame because she was an English teacher for goodness' sake. Leonard made it work, though. He leaned over to her and whispered, "You know it's rude not to invite me to sit down."

 

"Oh! Well, um...there are people sitting here."

 

He rolled his eyes, pulled out the chair closest to her and sat down in it, making himself comfortable. "If you're referring to Thea and...nameless bridesmaid whose name that I can't remember, I don't think they're coming to sit down any time soon. They're dominating the dance floor right now."

 

Sara heard a whoop from the dance floor and covered her head with her hand when she saw Thea and the other bridesmaid, Britney, squealing and doing the Cupid shuffle. Thea was putting a little boogie in her moves, shaking her butt and bumping up against people.

 

"Oh, God. Oliver is probably hiding somewhere. Thea does love to dance. Maybe a little too much, though."

 

Sara and Leonard laughed as they watched Oliver's little sister dance her heart out. The girl really knew how to enjoy herself.

 

"So what's your relation to the bride? Or the groom? Are you family?"

 

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm Laurel's sister."

 

"Yeah? Wow. I never would have guessed. The two of you don't look very much alike."

 

Sara took a sip of her margarita and nodded. "People tend to say that whenever they meet the two of us at the same time. We both take after our parents in opposite ways."

 

"What about Oliver? Are you two work friends, or..." Leonard's voice trailed off, allowing Sara to interject and/or correct him on his inquiry.

 

"Definitely not. In fact, I actually tried to steal him from her at one point when they were dating. I was a real wild child in those days. The good thing was it didn't work. Ollie and Laurel were as dedicated to each other more than ever after my attempts to break them up. As you can imagine, Laurel and I had a strain in our relationship during that time, but we're fine now. Thick as thieves."

 

This piece of information made Leonard's eyes light up with interest and he smirked. Sara found that smirk to be quite sexy the more he kept doing it.

 

"Well, I'm glad that your schemes didn't work. It would be a shame if you were the married one instead of Laurel. I can't say that I like stealing beautiful women from their significant others. Although, if you were with someone, I'd still feel like trying."

 

Leonard frankness made Sara a little nervous. He was _not_ a shy man, that much could be said for him. That was a good thing in his favor, but Sara wondered if he was just playing with her. He seemed like the kind of guy who was adept at charming women. Maybe this was just a fun way for him to pass the time.

 

As these worrisome thoughts entered her mind, Sara picked up her glass to to take another a sip of her margarita and frowned when she realized that the glass was empty.

 

"I can get you another one if you want."

 

She lowered the glass and gave Leonard a bashful smile. Now he was offering to buy her a drink? "Oh, you don't have to do that. One drink is enough for me anyway. I'm a teacher and tomorrow is Friday, so unless school is cancelled, it'd be better that I stick to one alcoholic beverage."

 

_Ugh, alcoholic beverage? Beverage? Who talks like that? Sara, you are so dumb. Can't you try not to bore the guy to tears. He probably thinks you're lame and is dying to get away from you._

 

With a wave of his hand, Leonard picked up her glass and stood. "Ah, it's no big deal. I'll just get you something virgin," he said, with a mischievous twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes. The he walked to the bar.

 

A trickle of sweat ran down Sara's brow and she wiped it off automatically. The way he said 'virgin' made her legs clench together. This man was a master of suave. Sara was still trying to figure out if that was a bad thing or a good thing. She pulled out her iPhone and used her camera as a mirror to see what she looked like.

 

"Oh, my God!" She gasped out. Her hair was falling out of its bun, her bra strap was showing and her eyeliner was smudged. Groaning in frustration, Sara snatched up her clutch and, with a quick glance at the bar, she took off to the restroom.

 

Once she made it to the restroom, she pulled out her make up wipes and wiped away the smudged eyeliner. Going out there fresh faced was preferable now that the reception was  was close to being over. She corrected her bra strap and shook her hair out, letting the silky blonde tresses fall around her head.

 

Before she left, Sara applied a thin layer of Cherry Carmex to her lips. Checking herself out in the mirror, she grinned. She was far more better looking now than she was earlier. Why in the world had Leonard told her that she looked fine? Maybe...because he liked her?

 

That was speculation.

 

"He's cute. I think you'd be smart to go after him," said a voice behind her.

 

Sara smiled at her sister's reflection in the mirror. Laurel came over and bumped her hip as she began to wash her hands. A sneaking suspicion bubbled up to the surface and Sara wondered if Laurel hired Leonard for alternative purposes besides taking pictures of her wedding.

 

"There's no denying that, but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"Is he genuine, Laurel? Or did you and Ollie hire him and ask him to pay attention to me? Because if you did, I'm going to be really pissed at you. You know how much I hate being set up with people."

 

A laugh sounded from Laurel's lips as she dried her hands. Sara frowned and crossed her arms defensively. She didn't know what Laurel was going to say, but she hoped it wouldn't be a positive answer to her question. She may have been hard-pressed to find a guy who was interested in her, but that didn't mean she was going to take pity dates. Sara had far too much pride for that.

 

"Yes, he is genuine. You can rest easy, little sis. Ollie and I know that you hate being set up, and God knows we wouldn't try to do that to you on our wedding day. How tacky would that be?" Laurel put her hands on her hips and gave Sara a sly grin.

 

"But you know, he did ask about you earlier."

 

"...he did?"

 

"Mmhm. He asked me who the gorgeous girl in the lavender dress was. I told him you were my sister and he just kept staring at you for a few minutes, but not in a creepy way. More like he was really looking at you to try and get a fix on you. It was very cute."

 

Sara felt her cheeks turn red and she ran a hand through her hair, trying her best to hold back a smile. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to tease her about the sexy photographer who had a crush on her. Still, it was nice to know that he was actually interested in her and not a pity date. Sara barely heard what her sister said to her before opening the door.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

Laurel moved her head forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I said you should ask him to dance. I'll request a few songs for the DJ to play and set the right mood. That'll give you a better opportunity to talk to him and to make out in the coat closet at the end of the night, too."

 

"Laurel!" Sara's face was probably beet red as she hissed at her sister. Laurel just gave Sara a wink and closed the restroom door behind her. Sara put her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples slowly. Laurel was right. If Leonard was interested in her, then she would take the plunge. She had nothing left to lose anyway. They were no potential Romeos in her line of vision - and really, who needed a Romeo when you could have someone like Leonard?

 

Confidence pumped, Sara put her make up back into her clutch and walked back into the dining hall. She saw Laurel talking ecstatically to the DJ and she quickened her pace. As she approached her table, she noticed with relief that Leonard was waiting for her in the same seat. A rush of relief swept through her and she kept walking until she stood right in front of him.

 

Leonard looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "There you are. I got you a fizz. I hope you like sparkling fruit drinks."

 

Sara raised an eyebrow and took a long drink from the glass. After licking her lips and sighing satisfactorily, she gave him a sultry smile and said, "I love a good fizz. I make them all the time at home...but I don't want a drink anymore. I want to have some fun."

 

She took one more drink from her glass and set it back down on the table. Putting both hands on her chair, she moved her hips a little, swinging them from left to right. It wasn't long before the tune of 'Never Gonna Give You Up' began to play from the speakers.

 

Sara's eyes sought Laurel's and her sister gave her a thumbs up before going off with Oliver to the dance floor. How did Laurel remember that she loved this song? Sara couldn't recall the last time she heard it, or even mentioned it...maybe ten years ago? Even though she was surprised by the familiar music playing on the radio, she was glad that her sister was trying to help her out.

 

  
Sara and Leonard looked at each other right at the same moment and laughed. Leonard crossed his arms and shook his head in amazement.

 

"Damn, I really used to hate this song."

 

"I always liked it, but I'd forgotten about it for a long time. Talk about a nice walk down memory lane..."

 

She looked over at Leonard and gave him a smile. "You wanna dance, Leonard?"

 

He smirked and replied, "You go ahead. I'll watch."

 

With that, Sara took one more drink from her glass and licked her lips, enjoying the sparkling taste as it went down her throat. Afterwards, she turned and made her way to the dance floor. She let the music guide her body, swaying from side to side.

 

If Leonard was watching, she hoped that he was enjoying the view.

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. I gotta make you understand that I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna turn around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

 

 

Time seemed to slow down as Sara danced and she revelled in it. She never felt more happy than when she was dancing. It was in her blood and always had been, even when she was a little girl. Whenever she danced, she felt unstoppable, irrepressible. All her bad thoughts would vanish and it was just Sara, moving to the beat of her own drum, embracing the music and letting it fill her with the need to move.

 

Soon, another song began to play, a slow song and Sara opened her eyes. This song was an even more familiar one. 'Night and Day' by the Temptations. Laurel was really pulling out Sara's lost favourites. This was the only version of Night and Day Sara could listen to. She had once told Laurel that it was on her 'songs to have sex to' list for her significant other, wherever he might be.

 

Sara's eyes turned to Leonard and she could feel the heat of his gaze. The unspoken words in his eyes. He had been watching her the entire time and he liked what he saw. She smiled and held her hand out to him, beckoning him to come to her, and she had to squelch the urge to squeal that rose up within her when he walked out on the dance floor.

 

Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her as if it were an ordinary occurrence for the two them. Their eyes were still locked on each other and Leonard breathed in her scent. Sara shivered.

 

"That...was quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

 

"What was?" She asked him, playing coy.

 

"You, out here...dancing. I've never seen someone so inside the music. It was hypnotic watching you move like that."

 

Sara's fingers gripped the back of Leonard's neck, but not tightly, just enough to pull him a little closer to her own body. He groaned and shifted, trying to keep her from feeling a certain hard part of his anatomy.

 

A chuckled came from Sara's lips and she shook her head. "It's a little too late to avoid it, Leonard."

 

He looked a bit flustered and grimaced. It was pretty cute seeing him react like this, as if he'd been caught doing something naughty.

 

Oo, careful there, Sara.

 

"Sorry. I don't normally have this reaction to women. I mean, not that I'm not attracted to women because I am and you are very attractive. I just hope you're not mad at me..."

 

He was concerned that she would be disgusted over his erection? That was quite possibly the cutest thing Sara had ever heard. "I'm okay, really, and I think you know it, or else you would have already ran away from me. I don't mind. It's very flattering to know I brought out such a reaction in you."

 

Suddenly the charm was coming on easily for her.

 

They danced like this for quite a while, and talked to each other, learning a little bit about each other's lives. Sara told him how she loved English as a kid and had fallen in love with the idea of teaching. She also told him about her little advice column on the side, which was another great outlet for her to use her writing skills.

 

Leonard told Sara how he didn't have the patience for college and started his own photography business as a young preteen at his friends' birthdays. He liked capturing people's happiest moments on film and he also enjoyed being there to witness those special moments in person. 

 

Sara didn't say it, but she felt like she and Leonard were kindred spirits. They both were looking for something special and hadn't found it yet. They were also lonely and kind of quiet, but they brightened up around each other in ways that they never had with other people.

 

They kept talking to each other and dancing until Sara's dad, Quentin Lance, spoke into a microphone to get everyone's attention. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Our bride and groom are about to depart the festivities for their honeymoon, so let's all head outside and give them a nice farewell, huh? How about it?"

 

Everyone in the room cheered and people began flocking to the entrance. 

 

Leonard and Sara reluctantly let go of each other and went outside with everyone else to say their goodbyes to Laurel and Oliver. Even though there were a lot of people crowded in the entrance and in the front of the building, Sara managed to get through and give her sister and Oliver a hug. Laurel took Sara aside and whispered so only the two of them could hear her.

 

"Hey, you make sure you hold on to Leonard, you hear me?"

 

Sara blushed and she scoffed. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"Yeah, stop trying to cover it up, sis. I saw the way you were looking at him when the two of you were dancing. He locked those gypsy eyes on you. Seriously. I have never seen you look so content in my entire life. You were so focused on each other, it's like there was nobody else in the world, save for you two. I think he'd be good for you, Sara." Laurel smiled and she looked for Leonard in the crowd. When she found him, he was taking pictures of people in the crowd. Sara followed her sister's gaze and her eyes locked onto Leonard's. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 

"Make sure he doesn't keep you up too late. Be a good girl tonight, you hear? I want to know details when I come back," Laurel said with a suggestive tilt in her voice. She nudged Sara and waggled her eyebrows up and down in a comical fashion.

 

Rolling her eyeballs, Sara gave her older sister one more hug. "Don't be ridiculous. You know that I don't just go around sleeping with anyone. I still hardly know him."

 

"Then get to know him. Go somewhere that the two of you can be alone so you can pick his brain and maybe he can take nude pictures of you or something..."

 

Sara's cheeks grew red and Laurel cackled victoriously. "Okay, I'm shutting up now. All I'm saying is, if he makes you happy, go for it. Listen to your heart and all that mushy stuff. Life is way too short to worry about maybes."

 

"Okay...Bye, Laurel."

 

"Bye, Sara." Laurel squeezed Sara's arm, then she and Oliver got into their limousine and rode off. Sara watched the car until it was out of her line of sight. Then she went back inside. She found her parents and gave them hugs, telling them that she was going to head out. Several goodbyes and a handful of minutes later, she was back at her table.

 

Leonard showed up next to her and started rubbing the back of his neck."Well, I've finally taken all of the pictures I needed. Weddings really drain me of my energy. I'm ready to call it a day."

 

"So am I." She picked up her purse and and gave him an inquisitive look. She recalled her sister's advice to follow her heart, and Sara was sure that her heart was screaming at her to take a chance on Leonard. She was tired of being alone and tired of wondering when the perfect guy would come along, and who knew? Maybe Leonard was it. The way those blue eyes looked at her...it just _felt_ right. "Leonard...what do you say we get out of here and go get a drink?" 

 

Leonard raised his eyebrows and took the camera off his neck. "I thought you said you had school tomorrow."

 

"Ah, what the hell. I have two weeks of sick days that I never used. I can call in and let them know that I need an off day. They'll understand and there's always a substitute at the school to take my place if I need one."

 

"You're going to play hooky? I knew I'd like you, Sara Lance."

 

"Yeah? Good, cause I like you too." Sara leaned up to brush her lips against his and, to her joy, Leonard returned the kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, as they had not kissed before and had to get used to the feel of each other's lips. Once they both pulled back, Leonard brushed a strand of hair away from Sara's face and grabbed her hand.

 

"C'mon. I know a bar where we can get a good burger and a couple of beers."

 

Sara wrapped her arm around Leonard's as they left the building. "Well, by all means, lead on." He walked her to her car and opened the door for her when she unlocked it. "Thank you," she said, beaming up at him. "So, I'll follow you to this bar since I have no idea where it is."

 

"Right." Leonard turned to leave, then turned back to look at Sara. As she stood there by her car, her blonde hair like a radiant halo around her, bringing light to whatever it touched, he knew deep down inside that he was a goner.

 

"Is everything okay, Len?" She asked him, a worried expression on her beautiful features. Wherever she got that nickname from, he liked it and the way it sounded coming from her mouth. Speaking of her mouth...Leonard leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and soothing the flesh with his tongue. Sara moaned at this sudden action, but she slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. 

 

He rested his hands on her waist and smoothed his thumbs against the fabric of her dress. Those curves on her figure, they were enough to make a man go mad. It was a wonder she was still single.

 

 _Well, she won't be single for long,_ said the voice inside Leonard's head. 

 

This blonde angel was going to have him undone very soon if he wasn't careful...but Leonard was certain that it would be a sweet surrender. After they both pulled away to catch their breaths, he smiled. "Yeah, everything is perfect."

 

 

 


	2. The Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Len have a private photo shoot.

 

 

It had been eight months since Len and Sara met at Laurel and Oliver's wedding and eight months since the start of their relationship. Their anniversary was today and Sara had been stuck in school for a pta meeting. Normally, she enjoyed these meetings because of the feedback from the parents and being able to relate how their children were doing in school.

 

Although, today, Sara couldn't care less about having conversations with her students' parents. The entire time she was at the meeting, all she wanted to do was get in her car and drive to Len's studio apartment.

 

He'd called her before she left to go to the meeting and let her know that he had a surprise for her later that night. So, of course, that made it hard for her to concentrate on forming sentences with other people because she began to fantasize what this surprise would be. Sara envisioned she and Len wrapped in satin sheets on his bed, entangled with each other.

 

Even though the past several months of their relationship had been incredible, Sara was still a little nervous when it came to the physical part of it. Sex hadn't been a factor in their relationship, which was kind of funny to some people, considering that Sara and Len were not shy about holding hands or kissing in public.

 

Most people assumed that Sara and Len had already become physical with each other and neither did anything to encourage or discourage the questions that came their way. Their sex life, or lack thereof, was their own damn business and they didn't have to answer any nosey inquiries about it.

 

There was nothing wrong with taking time. Sara was the one who wanted to move slowly in their relationship and Len complied with her decision. He told her how he'd once been in a long term relationship that rushed into the realm of intimacy and, in the end, he and the girl regretted it.

 

Sara would have been lying if she said that she didn't care about any of Len's past relationships with women. What if, when they finally do decide to become intimate, she doesn't measure up to his former lovers?

 

This was silly to think about because Len told Sara that he wouldn't be disappointed with her when they did. He said that the other women he had been involved with - only two, thank **GOD** \- were okay, but lacked charisma and passion, of which he believed Sara had an abundance.

 

At first, Sara was prepared to laugh at this, but then she remembered the very passionate kiss that she gave Len yesterday for dropping by the school to bring her flowers. That was a very intense kiss and if the principal hadn't dropped by to remind her about the pta meeting today, they may have very well got it on in her classroom.

 

Dirty fantasies aside, having sex in a classroom was **not** on Sara's must list.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
When the meeting was over, Sara was the very first person out of the school. As she speed walked to her car, she sent Len a text.

 

_Just left the pta meeting. What a bore. I'll be on my way to your apartment after I change my clothes._

 

_Okay, beautiful. I'll be waiting._

 

Len had been planning on cooking for their anniversary tonight, but his little sister, Lisa, had asked him to take pictures for her good friend, Caitlin's birthday party. The previous photographer had gotten a nasty case of food poisoning and had to drop out, so Lisa called her older brother at the last minute.

 

Len took the job, although, he hated the bad timing. The party started at six and he hadn't gotten home until ten o'clock. When Sara texted that she was coming over, he'd only been home for an hour or so and was eating Chinese take out.

 

Once he finished eating, he tidied up the place - not that it mattered too much to Sara if his place wasn't spic and span; she wasn't one of those overbearing girlfriends who nagged their boyfriend about his apartment - because he wanted to show her that he wasn't a slovenly pig. Chalk it up to his show of masculine pride. He wanted his lady to see him at his best. Goodness knows, she had seen him at his worse many a day in the eight months they'd been dating, and vice versa.

 

Len's phone chimed, alerting him that someone had sent him a text and he smiled, as he realized that it was from Sara. He opened his phone and raised his eyebrows when he read:

 

_No, we have not had sex, thank you very much, miss nosey! What business is it of yours who I have sex with? I never asked you details about when you and Ollie did it._

 

Len scrunched his eyebrows and laughed to himself, unsure how to process what he'd just read. Obviously, this was a text Sara intended to send to Laurel, but she sent it to him instead. Still laughing, Len sat on his couch and waited for Sara to text him. After several seconds, she texted:

 

_OMG. Len, I am so so so sorry that you got that. I meant to send that text to Laurel because she kept asking me when you and I were going to have sex and I was getting pissed off with her snooping. I am so sorry._

 

It was cute that she was so worried about what he'd think, after seeing that text. Len imagined Sara now, with her full lips pouted as she waited for his reply. She was probably resisting the urge to twist her fingers in her hair too, if she weren't driving at the moment.

 

_Babe, it's okay. You don't have to explain. Mick has been doing the same thing to me all week. I guess they feel obligated to make sure that we're having an active sex life._

 

_Ugh, I know. It just gets on my nerves so much. Like, do they have lives of their own or do they suck so bad that they feel the need to find out how we're doing intimacy-wise? It's annoying enough that Felicity teases me and sends me texts about the Kama sutra. Why don't they get that just because they jumped all over each other doesn't mean that we have to do the same??_

 

_The kama sutra? Wow. That's a big gesture, coming from Felicity. Ha! Listen, Sara. Some people just like to meddle or they simply don't have anything better to do. Don't worry about it. We'll get there when we get there._

 

Sara blushed when she read Len's encouraging text. He was so patient and understanding that, sometimes, she wondered if she were living in a wonderful dream. Leonard Snart was pretty much the epitome of the perfect boyfriend.

 

Regardless of whatever the surprise was that Leonard had for her, Sara still wanted to look nice for it. So she changed into a pair of black high heels, thigh highs and a dark blue dress with white stripes. White was Sara's favourite colour and blue was Len's, which is why she chose to wear this ensemble for their anniversary. That, and this dress happened to be Len's favourite.

 

Finally, she pulled up to Len's apartment and parked her car in the driveway. As Sara got out of her car and made her way to the front door, she wondered again what kind of surprise Len had for her.

 

Maybe he's going to take me to an art gallery or something, she mused to herself. Len did have a lot of friends in the city who could get him into certain places even after they've closed. He had a persuasive way about him. Sara was pretty sure that Len could get a person to do nearly anything with that silver tongue of his.

 

Sara pulled out the key that Len had given her and unlocked the door. Once she was inside, she walked to the main room where the kitchen and living room were combined. "Len?" She looked around, but couldn't see him. When her eyes noticed the camera stand and the green backdrop against the wall, she smiled, realising what his surprise was.

 

"Are you ready for your close-up, Ms. Lance?" said Len behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. Sara blushed and covered his hands with her own.

 

"I don't know, Len. You didn't tell me that I needed to put on make-up or anything. I'm not sure if I look right for a photo shoot..."

 

"Uh-uh. If I told you, then it wouldn't have been a surprise, and you probably would've found some quick excuse to get out of it." He smoothed her knuckles with his thumb. In the past several months, Sara had expressed a displeasure for having her picture taken unless she was ready for it. It was one of her idiosyncrasies.

 

When Sara started to groan, Len tickled her ribs. "Hey, no complaining, babe. All I want to do is take a few pictures and then, we can stop. You don't need to be dressed to the nines for a photo shoot. Trust me, I've done a lot of photo shoots for women and many of them were natural."

 

Sara's lips quirked a bit and she cocked her head to the side, giving him a glance. "Really? Well...I suppose a few pictures couldn't hurt."

 

"'Course not!" He turned her around so their eyes could meet. Len placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Sara, I like you just the way you are. Make-up or no make-up, you look amazing either way."

 

"Mm, are you _sure_...?"

 

" _Absolutely_. You're lovely just like this. I would never lie to you, you know that."

 

It was impossible not to smile when he said that. Sara's cheeks were as red as beets and she looked away shyly. "Thank you, Len. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

 

He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't mention it, babe. Now, what do you say we get this shoot underway, hm?"

 

"Okay." Sara dropped her purse on the couch and kicked off her heels. There was a wooden stool in front of the backdrop and she walked over to it. Len made his way to the camera and gave her a wink.

 

She hopped onto the stool. "Um, are you taking the pictures from the shoulders up or will they be the whole profile?"

 

"It's up to you."

 

"Hm...shoulders and up. I'd feel silly trying to figure out where to position my legs." She crossed her stocking feet and placed her hands on her lap. "Just let me know when you're ready."

 

"I'm all set here." He held a thumbs up to her.

 

"Oh! Okay...um, how's this?" Sara moved an arm behind her head and pushed her chest out a little. Then, she curved her lips into a sultry smile. Thank goodness she'd applied a coat of lip balm to her lips earlier. They would have been terribly dry otherwise.

 

Len raised his eyebrows and gave her a grin. "Going for the sexy look, huh? That's good. I like it. Hold that pose." The camera flashed and Sara held the pose for a few more photos before switching to a different position. 

 

As they took picture after picture, Sara found that she was really enjoying herself and that her previous objections to photo shoots were silly and not a big deal.

 

For some reason, a memory from the day she and Len first met came to Sara's mind. When she was telling Laurel goodbye, her older sister suggested that Sara allow Len to take nude photos of her.

 

Sara remembered blushing at that remark and, inwardly, she immediately rejected that idea. _It would be too awkward and strange,_ she'd told herself. Besides, there was no way she would **ever** feel comfortable enough to be one hundred percent naked with another human being like that. At least sex would be easier because you could cover up quickly afterwards. Pictures, though? Pictures were different.

 

At the time, that excuse made a lot of practical sense to Sara, but now that she'd allowed Len to take pictures of her, it wasn't nearly as terrible as she thought.

 

Finally, she decided that she wanted to do nude photos and was prepared to tell Len that when he said, "Alright, we've gotten plenty of good pictures. I think we're about done here."

 

 "What? No, Len. Can't we take just a few more pictures? Please? I'm having so much fun doing this!" She gave him a dazzling smile.

 

"Are you sure? I'm fine with stopping if you are, so don't feel pressured to keep going on my account."

 

"Oh, I don't feel pressured, but...I was wondering if maybe we could do something different this time?"

 

"Yeah, like what, exactly?"

 

"Well..." Suddenly, Sara felt a tad bashful. "Remember how you told me that you've never done nude photos before? I was thinking you could take a few of me! I...I wouldn't have to be completely naked for the camera, but I could wear a shawl and just let it hang around my shoulders or something."

 

_A shawl?? They won't really be nude photos, then! Smart move, Sara!_

 

Len chuckled and he crossed his arms. From his body language, it was obvious that he wasn't expecting her to say that. The silence in the room was deafening and Sara was on the verge of telling him to forget it when he spoke up.

 

"Yeah. Why not? This'll be my first time, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do it with."

 

He sounded like he was talking about sex. _Wonderful_. Now Sara wished he actually was talking about them having sex instead of taking nude photos. She swore under her breath and gave him a beaming smile.

 

"Perfect! I have a shawl in my purse, so just let me grab that, I'll change, then we can get the ball rolling!" She jumped off the stool, yanked the shawl out of her purse and made a beeline for the bathroom.

 

Quickly removing her clothes, Sara wrapped the shawl around her body and looked in the mirror. Her checks were flushed and she was a little out of breath. And why wouldn't she be? She was as bare as the day she was born. The shawl was only long enough that it stopped directly above her knees.

 

"Oh, man. I hope I don't accidentally have a Basic Instinct moment," she muttered to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. Len was waiting for her and he gave her an encouraging grin, which fell a little as his eyes took her in.

 

Sara's legs trembled as Len's gaze raked over her body. It was very arousing to see him look at her like that. Like she was the most desirable woman he'd ever seen. Like he _wanted_ her. No need for words were needed in that moment. Sara shivered in delight, for there was one thing she saw in Len's eyes as she came closer.

 

_Possession._

 

 


End file.
